


O baile do fogo

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Drawing, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: O amor é fogo.És tu o fogo, o que quase queima-me, o que faz quentes as mesmas noites que sem a tua cara cristalizada nos meus pensamentos seriam só horas passadas no gelo do meu amor desperdiçado.
Relationships: Maxxie Oliver/Tony Stonem
Kudos: 1





	O baile do fogo

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**O baile do fogo**

Tomo em mãos um lápis.

Não poso-o já na folha em branco que está a minha frente.

Antes miro-o, aperto-o, tento de canalizar nesse o que agita-me.

De canalizar o fogo dentro de mim, que queima como se fosse no interior das minhas mesmas veias.

_O amor é fogo._

Logo finalmente começo a deixar umas anónimas marcas negras na página, a definir feições horrivelmente familiares para mim.

Meto ele na carta e, ao mesmo tempo, meto eu mesmo também.

Tony, Tony, Tony.

_O amor é fogo._

És tu o fogo, o que quase queima-me, o que faz quentes as mesmas noites que sem a tua cara cristalizada nos meus pensamentos seriam só horas passadas no gelo do meu amor desperdiçado.

A carta sofre uma metamorfose súbita, volta-se dona daquelas feições vazias e inexpressivas que pertencem-te, que conferem-te uma beleza fria e ao mesmo tempo passional.

Como se fosses uma estátua, e não um ser humano.

Uma estátua ardente, como o lápis que tenho na mão, como a folha que quase parece encolher como para liberar-se da tua cara. Como o sangue nas minhas veias.

O amor que sinto é fogo, Tony. Um fogo que quereria aquecesse-me, que arrancasse-me por este quotidiano cinzento e opressivo. Mas este amor, este fogo... não sei se vais aquecer o meu coração ou se vais queimar a minha casa. Se vais chegar a queimar a eu mesmo, a partir do interior para tomar-se logo a carne, para tomar-se mesmo as tácitas emoções que chegam pontuais a perturbar-me.

Fogo. O amor é fogo. O amor que queima as paredes, que queima o chão, que queima o telhado, que deixa-me sozinho, exposto, no frio.

Maldito Tony Stonem, que divertes-te imensamente a fazer-me isso.

No entanto, não posso odiar-te, ainda não.

Só a desenhar o teu perfil numa folha de carta, a mancha-la par sempre com aquela expressão sardónica, típica de ti.

Com aqueles olhos, a vezes superficiais e a vezes profundos, com base em que estás a olhar.

Aqueles olhos impregnados de chamas, Tony, quando eu miro-te.

Aqueles olhos acorrentados aos meus, que são agua.

Aqueles olhos com que divertes-te a provocar-me.

Aqueles olhos, negros como o vazio.

Desenho-os cuidadosamente, no centro da tua cara esboçada. Desenho-os, desvaneço-os. Como se fossem cinza

Cinza do fogo que deixas-me dentro, Tony.

Cinza de onde renasce o meu amor, Tony.

Chama viva.


End file.
